1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a skate shoe, more particularly to a sole plate for constructing a skate shoe whose length can be adjusted so that said skate shoe can be worn by any individual having feet of any size.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional roller-skate comprising a front section (A), a rear section (B) and a connecting member (C) adjustably interconnecting the front and rear sections. Each of the front and rear sections has a lace which is tied to a front portion and a rear portion of a sport shoe before a person can skate on it. Often the roller-skate will disengage from the sport shoe during skating due to numerous reasons causing the skater to fall and thereby hurt himself. Therefore, such a roller-skate is not reliable.
FIG. 2 shows another type of roller-skate comprising a skate base (F) upon which a sport shoe (E) is fixedly attached. Though such a roller-skate can provide stability for a skater, it can not be worn by every one since the length of the sole plate is fixed and can not be adjusted. Therefore, each skater must buy a pair of roller-skates for his own personal use and can not share with other people whose feet are not the same size. Also since skating is done occasionally, a young player, whose feet are constantly growing day by day, will be annoyed to find that his roller-skates do not fit him any more the next time he uses them. Buying a new pair is not feasible since young skaters are generally into wage earners.